Alexander Fortini
Personality "Alexander cares only about having a good time and the more people he can include on that, the better. Because of that however, be can come off as lazy to people around him and those people wouldn’t really be wrong, as he rarely does anything that he has to, either because he forgot about or because he wasn’t feeling like it, he’s rarely seen doing nothing however, as he gets easily bored and will jump from one activity to the other to keep himself entertained. While not a pushover, Alexander tends to get stage fright easily and it takes a while to snap out of it. Another trait of his is that he’s very quick to consider people his friends, often as a result of an act of kindness, regardless if he was on the giving or the receiving end of it and while this can come off as clingy to others, he makes sure to treat the people he considers friends well and to help them in any troublesome situation (or whatever Alexander sees as troublesome)" Appearance Alexander has a rather slender but firm body build, giving him a somewhat athletic look. His hair is a shaggy mess as he doesn’t exactly comb it every day, they fall down until the half of his head, when they start curling up and getting poofier until reaching the height of his neck. His usual clothing are a short-sleeved open shirt with a checker pattern which he adorns with enamel pins worn over a long-sleeved undershirt, baggy pants held up by a belt and a pair of boots which go up to his ankles. He also has the habit of wearing scarves, but won’t insist on them on a hot day History Backstory Alexander had a good, if not uneventful childhood, born as the only son of the family. He made friends easily (or at least, that’s what he believed) and had present and caring parents. However, his family would never settle in one place. Constantly moving from place to place, even between countries, which ended up disoriented Alex’s young self. That would only change after the divorce of his parents, which caused on his mother leaving and on his father finally deciding to stay in Heartache. Heartache, Nevada Stand Scherzo Stats Power: B Speed: A Range: C Staying: B Accuracy: C Learning: C Ability Scherzo’s main ability is to lock things inside itself by the many keyholes around its body. Once stored, Scherzo can temporarily replicate what was stored in any of the keyholes in anyway Alexander see it fit. For example, if it locked a tree inside itself, scherzo could use its roots and twigs to attack and form its bark to defend, however, those replications do not last for more than 30 seconds and will also fade away once they leave the stand’s range. it can also release whatever it locked inside itself, although it would lose the ability to replicate that. Scherzo is not limited to locking material things, which allows it to lock things such as electric energy, fire, and even wounds, although replication of these sorts of things is more volatile. It cannot lock concepts but it can replicate concepts of whatever it locked, such as a rock’s toughness or a rubber band elasticity. While scherzo can store many of the same thing in a single keyhole, it can only store 5 different things at a time, further more, the more of the same sort of thing it stores, the longer it takes to store it back. Putting a disk into a keyhole will take an instant, putting the 30th disk into the keyhole will take around 10 seconds. Appearance Scherzo’s appearance is that of a humanoid of the same frame as Alexander, having a messy short white hair that is constantly flowing as if underwater. Its has two Xs for eyes and has the rest of its face concealed by a mask and safety goggles. Its whole body is bandaged up like a mummy, but at certain sections of it have keyholes onto them. The Stand also wears a short black cape which covers it shoulders with fur around the neck, boxer briefs along with a belt, a pair of gloves and a pair of boots, which go up to half of the lower part of its leg. Trivia -Alexander actually has a tree stored inside his stand, as a memento from his favorite home. Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RRs-lmlAGWVGbqA2h5-SUpJ4a-XtbKD-Th0_zko8Qcc/edit